


Upon losing everything

by MemoryMonkey



Series: How Overwatch reformed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, So is Widow, Starts off nasty, Tracer is clueless, gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: AUA bomb has landed in Overwatch HQ, where Tracer, all the people she knows, her home and all that she owns are, and destroys EVERYTHING. She is left with nothing, gravely wounded and tired, searching for help. She collapses from exhaustion and is found by Talon's most deadly assassin. Surely she's as good as dead. Right?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me here. It starts nasty but gets better.

"Prepare for departure in five minutes." Athena's computerized voice spoke over the loudspeakers throughout the facility. Tracer, along with Mercy and Pharah were to go to one of Overwatch's destroyed bases and investigate what had happened there, though most were sure it was Talon.

 

"Quite energetic today, Tracer!" Mercy commented as Tracer dashed into the main hall from her room, a huge dome in an Overwatch facility, bustling with agents and scientists going about their business. There was a large opening in one part of the dome in which the jet was preparing to take off from. Sunlight poured in throught the dome and casual conversation echoed through the hall as Tracer heard the familiar sound of heavy footsepts approaching.

 

"Hiya Winsotn!"

 

"Hey Tracer. I know you must be bored of hearing this by now, but this is very serious, and there may well be Talon agents in there waiting for you. Just keep your eyes open, alright? This isn't a game."

 

"Sure, I read you _gramps_ , loud and clear." Tracer chirped, causing Winston to chuckle as Jack Morrison passed by.

 

"Winston's right. There's almost definitely a trap there. We're sending in Mercy for a reason, but let's hope her expertise doesn't have to come into play. Don't mess up, Tracer."

 

"Alright, Commander." Tracer answered before quickly turning to talk to Pharah and Mercy.

 

"Ya know Fareeha, they don't often send you on missions nowadays. Guess this is quite serious."

 

"It is," Pharah answered, getting into her battle suit, "but it's nothing we can't handle."

 

"Well, let's hope that your precipitation of equality and freedom from an elevated position helps us out today love!" Tracer cheerily remarked, and laughed at Mercy and Pharah's confused faces.

 

After a short while, Mercy suddenly started laughing, and the two laughed harder at Pharah's utterly confused face.

 

"Ah, you are missing out!" Mercy commented, leaning on Pharah.

 

"Quit your fooling around, you three, it's time to go." Commander Morrison begun, but was cut off when an ear-splitting crash erupted from all around as all the glass in the whole facility shattered, and time slowed down. Tracer barely had any time to comprehend Winston jumping towards her with terror and desperateness in his eyes, as he activated his shield around her, as a massive shockwave cut throught the whole base, knocking Tracer into the air and painfully pushing all of the wind out of her.

 

The world blackened as she smashed against the ground, though still conscious. Tracer coughed as smoke suddenly filled her lungs and biting pain sprung up in her leg. As the world spun around her, her vision eventually cleared, and she realised that she was bleeding profusely. She tried to stand up but shouted in pain when her left leg gave way – something was shattered. Her skin was in burning heat and pain as she looked up.

 

The whole base had come down on top of them due to a bomb, its flaming ruins all around her.

 

"PHARA? MERCY? COMMANDER? WINSTON!" Tracer shouted, dragging herself along in search of her friends, but not finding a single survivor among the bodies.

 

Suddenly, one of the doors was smashed open and Talon agents begun pouring into the room. Tracer could barely drag herself out through one of the collapsed walls before the whole room was full of them.

 

 

 

 

Tracer finally got outside the scorching buliding and was immediately attacked by biting cold. She shuddered and huddled in close to herself, pulling her jacket in, breathing in the smokey fumes. With one look behind her at what was once her home, where all that she owned was, where all of her friends lived, where her whole life existed in, then faced forwards and continued limping forwards as briskly as she could with a broken leg.

 

She didn't have any kind of communicator on her, so she couldn't even check to see if anyone had made it out. In her eyes, she had lost _everything._ She couldn't show herself in public, as she would be hunted down by Talon and killed. Surely they were looking for her now. Where could she go?

 

Without any idea of the mapping of the local area, she continued down a back alley in search of _something,_ and thought back to earlier. Winston had put his shield around her, which had probably taken most of the hit, which is why she was alive, but did that mean that he was killed? Were Pharah and Mercy crushed along with everyone else? Did Jack survive?

 

She cried out as she accidentally put some weight onto her left leg, and the pain grew far worse as she collapsed, blood leaking out of her leggings. It was snowing outside as she lay on the hard, freezing concrete in an inch of snow, barely able to breath or think. All of her senses were still dull, her ears ringing and her muscles not responding.

 

She lay in the snow, helpless as footseps approached.

 

She could barely look up to see who it was, and upon seeing who, her face fell into the snow and she gave up. Talon's best assassin had found her, and she was _totally_ helpless. This was the end.


	2. Warm confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tracer is very, very confused, and you find out more about what happened to some other people after the bomb went off.

Tracer opened her eyes. She was completely numb and couldn't think.

 

Her first thought was that she was warm. And comfortable. Was she in the afterlife? Did she die?

 

She bolted upright, then cried out again as blinding pain clenched in her abdoment and leg as she lay down again on a sofa, under a blanket. She noticed a fire crackling in an antique fireplace beside a modern television, proving a strange contrast. There were windows, and she saw that it wasn't snowing. She had moved, and time had probably passed.

 

Slowly, she stood up and looked around. She was in some kind of lounge with carpets, _many_ bookshelfs, a fireplace and television, and a piano. She noticed that she didn't have her guns, then panicked, suddenly clutching her chest, and relaxed slightly upon realising she still had her chronal accellerator.

 

She tried to move off the sofa, but inevitably collapsed on the floor with another cry. Her body was completely incompetant at the moment. She looked down and realised that her leg was in a cast, the worst of her wounds sewed closed. If she was alive, someone must have fixed her up very carefully. And if she was alive, who rescued her from the Talon assassin?

 

Apart from her accellerated breathing and the warm fire crackling, there was no sound but very soft footsteps approaching from stairs. All of Tracer's commotion must have alerted whoever had saved her of her awake state.

 

Tracer wondered who would walk through the door when it opened.

 

Her eyes widened in shock and she recoiled when the single person who she expected the _lesat_ walked in. The Talon assassin that she thought would kill her. Standing elegantly with long, smooth hair and unhealthily pale skin stood Widowmaker herself, without a weapon.

 

"YOU! YOU'RE FROM TALON!" Tracer shouted in uncontrolled rage, tears already beginning to stream down her face again.

 

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT? YOU KILLED EVERYONE THERE! EVERYONE I LOVED!" Tracer shouted, trying to launch herself at the Talon agent, but failing because of her leg once agian.

 

"Now, I.. I have NOTHING! Why am I even here? Why couldn't I just die?" Tracer shouted between sobs, looking up at the face of the assassin for the first time.

 

And once again, she was completely taken aback. She didn't see Widowmaker's stone cold assassin stare, but eyes full of such compassion and sorrow that she had never seen in her life. Widowmaker was crying tears of her own, and looked Tracer straight in the eye.

 

"What-" Tracer was cut off as she felt the older woman's arms arms wrap around her as Widow knelt in front of her, skin colder than death but warmer than the fire.

 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't see it like this. I didn't have a choice."

 

"But why am I alive? What's going on?" Tracer continued, completely confused.

 

"I.. Had orders to kill you." Widow begun hesitantly.

 

"But, I... I just.. Seeing you lying half dead in the snow like that, I just... I couldn't!" Widow continued awkwardly, as if saying those words was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

 

"I saw you in the snow, and thought.. You'd lost everything, so... I just couldn't kill you."

 

"You... Felt sorry for me?" Tracer asked, eyes widening more and more.

 

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Widow clenched her fists, struggling to keep talking.

 

"Where am I? Where are the survivors?" Tracer asked desperately.

 

"You're currently in one of my lesser known houses. If anyone finds our you're here, they'll have you, and probably me as well, killed. You cannot leave. And as for the survivors... Lena, there weren't any survivors."

 

Tracer's eyes widened. No... It can't be. Fareeha, Angela, Jack, Winston, Lúcio, Hana.. Everyone in the base, gone?

 

Tears begun to form in her eyes again as she fell back to the floor, staring at the ceiling. Without a word, Widow stood up and left, Tracer ignoring her. So this is how things were. She awkwardly tried to move, and with great pain, got to the door, but found a force field blocking her way. No surprise.

 

So, she was a prisoner.

 

And everyone else was dead.

 

Widow had let her have a television. She turned it on and went straight onto the news channels, where Overwatch's HQ had been totally destroyed by a terrorist bombing. So far, there had been no survivors found.

 

Trace turned off the television again, the words _no survivors_ echoing in her head again and again. She was grateful for her life, and so _confused_ that it had been saved by a ruthless assassin, and didn't know what to think. For the first time since the attack, she broke down and wept profusely.

 

 

 

 

"Quit your fooling around, you three, it's time to go." Commander Morrison begun, but was cut off when an ear-splitting crash erupted from all around as all the glass in the whole facility shattered, and time slowed down. With her soldier instinct screaming at her, Pharah reacted in a split-second as she saw a shockwave of flame and a shower of debris coming from the East wall, she grabbed Mercy and protected her with her body, the full force of the explosion hitting her back and knocking the air out of her, sending the two spiraling into the air. Mercy had a terrified look on her face that Pharah couldn't bare to see. Fortunately, she was still conscious, though she felt something snap.

 

She was about to turn around and search for survivors when a door was kicked in, and Talon soldiers swarmed the building, so she set the jets to maximum and boosted away as quickly as she could to protect Mercy. It was just her soldier instinct, trying to protect the first civilian she found. She ignored the agonising tugging in her spine due to the violent accelleration and broken rib as Mercy's eyes widened.

 

"Fareeha - What are you-" She begun, barely able to speak through the speed they were escaping at.

 

"You're not fit to fly like this! I can fly too, you know! You'll injure yourelf!"

 

"I'm already injured. I'm sure you can fix me." Pharah could barely talk as she forced herself forwards, ignoring the pain. She knew Mercy could fly too, but she knew that Mercy couldn't fly half as quickly as she could, and not fast enough to escape Talon on her own.

 

After about half an hour of blinding pain, flying through the air, holding the medic tightly to her the whole way, Pharah set the two of them down outside one of Mercy's labs outside of Overwatch that she'd been to a few times before. Breathing accellerated, Mercy took Phara's arm to lean on her as the larger woman almost collapsed immediately upon hitting the ground, and quickly made her way into the lab, desperate to heal Pharah, who had risked her life for her.

 

After setting her down and removing the her armour so she was in normal clothing, Mercy took a scan and her breath hitched.

 

"Fareeha, your injuries are severe! You have several broken ribs! How did you even fly like that-"

 

"I had incentive." Pharah cut her off with a smile.

 

"You saved my life. I'm absolutely not going to let you die now." Mercy grit her teeth in determination as she looked over the amount of blood Pharah had lost into her armour, her wounds still bleeding.

 

After a very unpleasant few hours, the worst of Pharah's injuries were patched up, and she was unconscious. After makin sure they weren't followed, Mercy collapsed into a nearby chair in exhaustion and fell asleep.


	3. How things are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which another part introduces its self.

After some amount of time, Tracer had no idea, she was able to walk. She had slept at least one night as Widow's prisoner but may have been there for a long time before waking up. And what was the point in Widow keeping her here as a prisoner? It was to sustain her own safety, just because she didn't have it in her to kill Tracer. That must be it. _Surely._

 

 _But of course there is more to it, isn't there?_ Tracer wondered. _Why am I still alive?_

 

After some more inspection of the room, Tracer found that most of the books were 18-20th fiction, and very difficult for her to read. She gave up after about an hour, though she would return to them when she got bored. She had actually learned to play the piano by herself when she was younger and was apparently about grade 6. Widow's piano was very nice and had several songbooks tucked away beside it.

 

Widow was regularly feeding her complete meals with a lot of effort put into them. No doubt that Widow wanted things to be good for Tracer. Perhaps out of pity?

 

After some inspection of the force field, Tracer found a chink in its armour. It seemed that the hinges of the old wooden door didn't agree with the force field, and the field was a bit glitchy around there, and Tracer could fit objects through it. She managed to put her hand straight through the field. Surely this could help her escape somehow.

 

It seemed that Widow didn't much test her security, as Tracer managed to jam several items from the room like books and then stools into the hinge shield glitch, managing to make the field flicker more and more in strain. Eventually, she managed to walk straight through it. Amazed by how easy it was, Tracer quickly made her way through a corridor and towards the main door.

 

She quickly reached to open it, but hesitated. It was such a nice house. And Widow was so kind to her. And was so _attractive._

 

And during her hesitation, she felt herself being pulled back and held tightly.

 

“Did you not hear me the first time?”

 

“Wait, Widow, I-” Tracer struggled hopelessly as she was pushed back into her room.

 

“PLEASE WAIT!” Tracer shouted.

 

“I have alive friends out there, I can feel it! They need to know I'm alive too! I can stay here, I'll do whatever you want!” She begged.

 

“What's the point keeping alive if you're just going to coop me up like this?” She continued with tears in her eyes.

 

Widow gave a pained sigh.

 

“You can use any parts of this house, then. You cannot leave, though. This is how things are.”

 

“That doesn't help!”

 

“I KNOW! But you _cannot_ leave!” Widow shouted, turning angrily to Tracer.

 

“The second you step out of that door, they will kill you! You know that!” Widow continued, tears once again appearing in her eyes.

 

They made eye contact for a long time, eyes glistening with tears. This bombing had torn both of their lives apart. Tracer realised that they were mere inches apart and awkwardly staggered back, blushing. She made her way back into the room she had been in earlier and sat down, too tired to think, and noticing that Widow had shared her blush.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Tracer had given up and was reading again. She was starting to make good progress when Widow announced that she was leaving the house, and had security _properly_ set up around the house's perimeter.

 

Tracer sighed as she returned to her book, nothing else to do. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad like this. Prior to this sudden destruction of her life, she would have cherished the opportunity to live with, and be treated by, someone so _attractive,_ but..

 

She couldn't stop feeling sorry for Widowmaker, actually. Perhaps it was just Stockholm syndrome, but there was a constantly rising awareness of how beautiful she really was when she wasn't an assassin trying to kill you. Tracer pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as the TV suddenly switched on without her touching it. She looked at it in confusion when the face of the infamous Talon hacker _Sombra_ appeared on it.

 

“I've been tracing Widowmaker for quite a while. Nothing strange about that, I do it to _everyone._ Bur recently, she's been acting a bit oddly. Spending more time inside than she normally would, pacing when she would usually be stone-still. She's even acting a little off in Talon meetings, though I'm sure most people wouldn't notice. Something is wrong. And when I heard her report that she had killed _Tracer_ , I couldn't believe it. So, I just _had_ to check for myself. I must say, I'm surprised.”

 

Tracer was shocked when the face suddenly turned to her and addressed her.

 

“So, Lena, how are you?”

 

“Wait, Sombra? You can see me?”

 

“Are you really that oblivious? Of course! Widowmaker doesn't keep her television and surveillance networks very well guarded.”

 

“So what now? I'm alive, are you just going to jeer at me now?” Tracer scorned, knowing Sombra's immature cruelty first hand.

 

“Oh no. Absolutely not. If the idea of you half dead, having lost everything could make Widow pity you, it could make anyone pity you. Fortunately for us all, no one knows you're alive apart from me, you, and your little Spider friend.”

 

“What then?” Tracer asked, confused.

 

“I.. Want to help you, Lena. I want to help your friends.”

 

“My friends? Who??” Lena asked, amazed.

 

Sombra sighed.

 

“Angela and Fareeha are alive and looking for you. They've found out that you're alive by monitoring your Chronal accelerator.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“I knew them a lot better than most people thought, you know. Very well, actually, and they reached out to me to help find you. I haven't told them you're alive yet, for obvious reasons, but once I've figured out how to get you out without raising suspicions, I'll tell them you're alive and they can come and get you.”

 

Tracer's heart skipped a beat. Could she see Mercy and Pharah again?

 

“Thank you Sombra! Thank you so much, I couldn't ever repay you, I-”

 

“Calm down, I haven’t done anything yet. We'll talk later, I need to go. Until we speak again, Lena.. Stay strong. Keep hope. There are people out here who are waiting for you.”

 

And with that, the screen flickered off, and Tracer was left with a huge smile.

 

 

 

 

“Quit your fooling around, you three, it's time to go." Commander Morrison begun, but was cut off when an ear-splitting crash erupted from all around as all the glass in the whole facility shattered, and time slowed down. Winston knew he couldn't save his computers and experiments, all his life work. But he could save his greatest scientific product, and friend at the same time. As a maelstrom of death headed straight towards Tracer, he didn't hesitate to boost straight towards her and deploy 100% of his shield right on top of her, leaving none of himself. The shockwave smashed into them the moment he deployed the shield, and he allowed himself a momentary, glad smile when his shield held firm and protected Tracer from the brunt of the hit.

 

That smile was instantly washed off his face when his momentum from the boost jump combined with the sudden impact of the explosion winded him and made an unhealthy sound in his ribcage, and launched him far into the sky with insane momentum. He was barely able to process what was happening as every piece of machinery and technology on him fell to pieces under the power of the explosion and he was left in tattered rags, literally flying across the sky. When he came to, the ground was looking him right in the face, moving straight towards him. He was free-falling from miles in the sky, helpless to do anything to slow his fall. At least he'd escaped certain death in the facility, and gave Tracer a chance to escape.


	4. Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tracer finally sees someone apart from Widow, who she is getting more and more unsure about. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story!

Tracer had spent hour upon hour scouring the house for any of her equipment, but she couldn't find her pulse pistols of bombs. They must be kept in Widow's private room, which was also shielded to prevent her accessing it. She was still spending a little while trying to figure out how to escape, though wasn't so desperate to escape anymore, knowing that Sombra, a _Talon agent,_ was helping her escape from the _Talon agent_ who saved her life. It was all so strange and she didn't know what to think anymore.

 

Throughout everything, one thing has been bothering her. She didn't know if she could leave Widowmaker behind. She was known to be a merciless, cold-blooded killer. In person, though, she seemed to be a perfectly decent, emotional person. Was this who she was? Did she just treat Tracer like that? Did Tracer make her act like that? Would leaving her cause her to revert to being a cold-blooded killer? What if they met again?

 

Tracer shook her head hard, trying to get Widowmaker out of her head, but she just _couldn't_ stop thinking about how attractive she was. Often, she would blush when they made eye contact, or even talked. She couldn't believe that she was thinking more of her captor's attractiveness than her lost friends, but she couldn't shake the thought. Even her soft voice and slick French accent were just so..

 

Before her thoughts could venture any further, the screen lit up again, Sombra's face smiling on it. Sombra obviously was keeping tabs on Widow, because she only turned up on the rare occasions when Widow left the house.

 

"Your friends win, Lena."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Angela begged and begged and begged... I just couldn't say no. I told them you're alive. They're on the line, waiting to talk to you know."

 

Lena's heart skipped a beat again. She would meet her friends again. Would they be okay? Would they hate her for running? Would they be sorry for leaving her behind? Could she face the prospect of leaving Widow behind with a straight face?

 

"I'm putting them through now." Sombra said, fading away as the screen switched to some kind of lab, with Angela leaning into the camera with incredible excitement, Fareeha close behind her looking quite excited and amused.

 

"Lena! Oh my God you're okay! Angela shouted, collapsing into laughter, Fareeha audibly sighing in relief." Lena couldn't have hoped for a better reaction.

 

"Are you two okay? How did you get out? Do you know anything about anyone else?" Lena asked straight away.

 

"We're fine, thanks to Angela's medical finess." Fareeha begun.

 

"And Feraaha's soldier instinct. She saved my life. I don't think either of us saw what happaned behind us. Sorry." Angela added.

 

"I felt the explosion coming, grabbed Anglea and got the hell out of there. What did you see? How are you still alive?" Fareaaha asked with a huge smile.

 

"Winston, he.. He jumped towards me and put his bubble shield on me, then got hit by the full force of the exploaion... I don't think he made it." Lena tried not to descend into tears. Surely, _surely_ , Winston, her oldest friend couldn't be gone. He was like a father and a brother and a best friend all in one.

 

"I see, well, thank God you're okay. Sombra has told us you're being held by Widowmaker.. What on Earth is that about?" Angela asked.

 

"I don't know.. I walked a little when I got out of the facility and collapsed. She found me and had orders to kill me but I was collapsed on the floor, and she.. Apparently she felt mercy."

 

"Widowmaker and mercy? I don't think so." Fareeha interjected.

 

"Don't be like that, she's a-" _Wonderful, incredible woman_ – Lena stopped herself "Decent human being, actually. She's actually taking care of me."

 

"Well, lucky for you. Let's hope it stays that way before we can get you away from her." Angela answered.

 

"No, Talon will kill her if they find out she didn't kill me! She had orders to and said she did!" Tracer desperately argued.

 

"She's a military asset to them. It would be good if they did." Fareeha brought her fist down, cold.

 

"You don't understand! She's wonderful and kind and beautiful and amazing and-" Lena realised what she was saying, and instantly stopped, biting her tongue in the process as an awkward blush begun to form.

 

"Lena, Stockholm syndrome is more common than you would think, especially among females." Angela begun.

 

"Don't you worry about your spider friend Lena. I can take care of that." Sombra suddenly said, joining in with the conversation.

 

"And while you're at it, I've just received reports of a giant gorilla... Flying through the sky from the Overwatch facility?" Sombra read with confusion.

 

"Sound like Winston to you?" She asked.

 

"Winston was never the type to fly." Angela joked, though Lena was wide-eyed.

 

"And? What – more details, please!" She asked desperately.

 

"I'm afraid that's all I've got. He didn't show any signs of stopping before hitting the ground though." Lena's eyes widened.

 

"What direction was he travelling from the base? We can find him." Fareeha supposed.

 

"East, estimates are 14-15 miles." Sombra answered.

 

"Let's get onto that now, before we lose the trail." Angela suggested.

 

"I have to get going now anyway." Sombra concluded before the TV flickered off again.

 

Once again, Lena's heart was full of joy. There was hope left after all. Perhaps, after all of this, she could go back to her normal life.

 

 

 

 

“Quit your fooling around, you three, it's time to go." Commander Morrison begun, but was cut off when an ear-splitting crash erupted from all around as all the glass in the whole facility shattered, and time slowed down. He dived to the ground behind a huge counter and placed a biotic field on the ground that would hopefully lessen any damage taken. Fortunately, most of the impact was averted by the counter, and the little damage dealt to him was healed by the biotic field. After a very unpleasant shock full of shouts and movement, Soldier 76 opened his eyes to see the whole facility on fire, and nobody else around.

 

Everyone had escaped by their own devices.

 

Looking around, he discovered why, as several Talon agents made their way into the hall.

 

Surprisingly, he was in perfect health, so he managed to sneak around them all and get down a corridor, away from the worst of the Talon agents. Upon looking at a map, only the dome had been _completely_ destroyed, and there were probably a lot of survivors. After a while patrolling up and down the dormitories, he had gathered a group of several dozen surviving scientists and agents that were all following him. They had almost escaped when they ran into a huge Talon blockade.

 

"Everyone, down there!" Jack shouted, and gestured for them to enter an elevator that would lead to a secondary secret exit. As the Talon troops approached, and everyone had entered the elevator that had made its way down, Jack opened fire.

 

It went on for longer than he thought, mowing down troops like this. It wasn't glorious, and it certainly wasn't pleasant, but after a while, he was certain that he'd bought enough time for the others to escape. He allowed himself a smile before a huge group of troops suddenly swarmed him and took him down to the ground, knocking him out.


	5. The moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lena finally gets what she didn't realise she wanted, and Pharah and Mercy pick up the trail of another one of their friends.

Lena was glad that she knew Ange l a and Feraaha were alive and well. If Winston was alive, they would almost certainly find him. Everything seemed to be going well, but even despite knowing that a lot of her friends are probably alive, she was becoming less and less willing to leave. Widow had an extremely nice house with some great views, facilities, foods, entertainment. Even a small swimming pool in the basement.

 

Of course, Lena was listing every other reason to herself why she wanted to stay, apart from the obvious one. The one that she was  _really_ trying to keep out of her head, but every time she saw Widow, she became slightly more confused about everything. She was such a stunning, kind woman.  _How_ was she a ruthless assassin? Why did she behave so drastically different to just Lena?

 

What did Lena think of her? She was an  _evil_ woman, surely. An active Talon assassin. She had kidnapped Lena and would not let her leave. But she absolutely fascinated Lena. What was she like before Talon found her and abused her for her skill? Did she have any romantic interests?

 

“Lena?” Lena heard her voice from another room.

 

“Eh- yes?”

 

“Have you ever played Pool?” She asked. Tracer had taken note of the Pool table among other things in one of the rooms.

 

“I-eh, never much liked it myself. Thought I'd be happy to play along if you, eh would like me to..” This was ridiculous. Lena could barely talk to her anymore. She had to express herself but she had no idea _what to express_ , let along _how to express it._

 

“Not if you don't want to. Anything else here that _did_ catch your eye?” She went on to ask. Widow was certainly going to extremes to make things good for her. It was at times like this that she _really_ didn't want to leave.

 

“Eh, I guess the pool was quite cool.. Never seen one of them inside!”

 

“Then how about we use it?”

 

“Eh?”

 

Widow appeared in a door beside Lena, and laughed.

 

“Let's do something. I'm sure you're getting bored in here. I was silly to think I could keep you in just one room this whole time.”

 

“Em, sure – alright love!” She awkwardly responded, unsure of what to do.

 

“Then let's go, _mon chéri._ ” She concluded. Lena frowned.

 

“Mon cherry?” Lena asked. Widow laughed again.

 

“Well you're allowed to call me love, aren't you?” Lena took a moment to think then understood what chéri meant with another blush.

 

Minutes later, the two were sat down in what had turned out to be a hot tub. Widow had it quite cold for a hot tub, but it was certainly hot enough. Lena squirmed uncomfortably in her underwear, trying to keep her eyes off the other woman's body. It was  _glorious._

 

“So, eh, Widow's a bit of a weird name. Can I call you something different?” She asked, desperate to make conversation.

 

“I suppose so. I don't use this name often, but you can call me Amélie. Amélie Lacroix.”

 

“Eh, ok.. I'm Lena Oxton-”

 

“Everybody knows that, chérie. You're Tracer, you're a celebrity.” Lena nervously smiled as she noticed Amélie was moving closer to her.

 

“So what is life like in Talon?”

 

“It is not something to discuss. But I was just going to ask you how things were in Overwatch, before..” Amélie trailed to a stop.

 

“Oh, it seems _dreamlike_ now. It was wonderful. We were like a family. Winston was the dad, Angela and Fareeha my sisters. Lúcio and Hana were the annoying cousins and Morrison was the great great great granddad.” Lena and Amélie laughed.

 

“A family? That seems... Wonderful..” Amélie trailed off, eyes sorrowfully gazing at the ground.

 

“Oh, was-is there a problem with your family – that is, if you don't mind me- I mean, I-you-”

 

“Don't worry about it, I don't mind. They.. After Talon... None of them are alive now.” She finished quickly, eyes to the ground, her face turning emotionless again.

 

Feeling guilty, Lena quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry love. I had no idea.”

 

Before Lena could respond, Amélie had moved forwards and tightly embraced her, silently weeping into her shoulder. Lena sat, paralysed for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the other woman, a strong blush covering her face.

 

After a short while, Amélie moved back to where she was before, but even closer to Lena so that they were sat right next to each other.

 

“I'm sorry about that, _mon chérie._ ”

 

“Why do you stay in Talon?” Lena suddenly asks, furious at the organisation for ruining Amélie's life.

 

“I don't have a choice. I am part of their organisation. I can't leave. They'd hunt me down.” She begun, sorrowfully as Lena clenched her fists.

 

“I would hunt down every last one of them for what they've done to you.” Lena seethed.

 

“You'll only get us both into more trouble.”

 

“Why don't you come with me to Overwatch? We can protect you. We really, really can.” Lena begged, looking her in the eyes.

 

“You can live with me. If we put Overwatch back together, I'm sure we could destroy Talon!” Lena fantasised, and for a brief moment, hope sparkled in Amélie's eyes.

 

“I'm afraid it's not that easy. Talon are a large, efficient organisation.”

 

“We'll find a way!” Tracer shouted, tears once again falling down her cheeks.

 

“Please just come with me!” She shouted, tightly holding Amélie in her arms, tears sliding down her cheeks.

 

Ameléi sighed.

 

“Perhaps one day, Lena. Maybe one day.”

 

After all the emotions died down, they noticed that Lena was straddling Amélie, and when Lena's cheeks were instantly painted a deep red, she quickly moved to get off and apologise, but Amélie held her there. Lena felt her arms on her back as they made eye contact again, feeling how much skin was touching skin.

 

Lena's eyes widened as Amélie delicately placed her hands on the back of Lena's head and back, and pulled her closer in, the tiny gap between their lips finally closed. Lena closed her eyes and melted as Amélie held them in that position for a while longer, before pulling apart again, faces still mere inches apart. Lena made a small whimpering noise.

 

“Enjoying that, were you, _mon chérie_?” She asked.

 

Before Lena could respond, she had swapped their positions and had pinned Lena's arms to the side of the pool and lay on top of her, claiming her mouth for herself as Lena relaxed into her hold.

 

 

 

 

“15 Miles East of Overwatch HQ” Fareeha begun, holding Angela close to her while flying through he air. Though Angela could easily move at relatively slow speeds like this, she preferred moving like this. It was more comfortable.

 

Fareeha set the two of them down on a large plateau overlooking a huge forest right on the edge of the city. There was a large lake with a waterfall leading into it and a river leading out of it right beneath them.

 

“If Winston had any chance of surviving the drop, he must have landed in this river. It looks deep.” Angela commented.

 

“You're right. I think I can see tracks leading away from there.” Fareeha begun excitedly.

 

“Where-Ah!” Angela was cut off as Fareeha picked her up and quickly flew over to where she had spotted the tracks.

 

“Nice work Fareeha. Let's see now.. Yes, these are unmistakably Winston's footprints.” Angela concluded.


	6. The escape

After half an hour of solid making out in a hot tub last night, Amélie left the pool wihout a word, and hasn't talked to Lena since. Lena was worried. Had she done something wrong? It was an _amazing_ experience, Amélie was an even better kisser than she looked. But now, she was being ignored. What was it?

 

"Amélie? Please, can we talk?" She finally plucked up the courage to ask.

 

Amélie, who was reading a book in her room, heard Lena outside. After a moment of consideration, she stood up and walked to the door, and opened it.

 

"So.. I'm sorry. First off. I, should have been talking to you more. I had, and still have a lot to say and we can't have this converstaion if you keep avoiding me. Why are you avoiding me? You don't have to say, just please stop! I need to talk-"

 

"I get it. I'm.. Sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I just suddenly pulled that stunt on you back in the pool. I think... That you're very attractive... And I couldn't help myself last night. You were so temping, and you didn't resist at all. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to say this. I'm bisexual. I saw you and didn't kill you because you were cute... Okay?" Amélie said, taking her turn to blush this time as Lena stared.

 

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm gay, and I think you're really hot. I enjoyed it. In fact, I was just worried to make the first move myself."

 

Amélie's eyes widened.

 

"This is why you have to come with me." Lena stated. Amélie clenched her fists.

 

"I can't, Lena! You won't be safe with me! I don't want you to get hurt! I love you, Lena! So please, _please_ stop making this so difficult and stay here! Is it not good enough for you here?"

 

"You.. Love me?"

 

Amélie's eyes fell to the ground again.

 

"Yes, that's what I said."

 

"This is why I can't be anywhere without you, Amélie. I love you too."

 

 

 

 

"The tracks are just leading deeper and deeper into this forest. Are we ever going to find him?" Fareeha asked.

 

"Look, the footprints are getting slightly closer together. He is moving slower and slower. He can't be making faster progress than us. Let's just move a bit faster and we'll find him any second." Angela answered.

 

The two began running across the huge marks on the ground, and after a few minutes, both of their heart's sank.

 

"No, no no no.." At the end of the trail was, indeed, Winston. He was wearing tattered remnants of his Overwatch attire beneath his armour, which had all been lost. There was a lot of blood, and he was lying on his side, motionless.

 

"Come on, Winston, wake up!" Angela shotued, trying to move him.

 

"Please! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to Lena!" Fareeha placed her hand on Angela's shoulder, and she froze.

 

"Come on, let's take him to your lab where you can examine his injuries properly." She suggested.

 

"Can your suit carry him?" Angela asked.

 

After a brief moment of tugging at Winston's harness, they were both surprised to find that Phara's armour could carry Winston, though very slowly. So, after about an hour of Angela closing the worst of Winston's wounds of Pharah flying him to their lab, Pharah set them down again, and brought Winston in side.

 

"He is in very bad shape. Worse than you were, probably a lot worse than Tracer was. There's a small chance of him surviving." She stated plainly.

 

"I'll find Sombra and see if she can tell us anything else." Angela begun, while contacting her.

 

"Waddayagot?" The Hispanic asked expectantly.

 

"We found Winston. He's in bad shape. Probably on his way to death." Angela told her.

 

"That's shocking news. Never would of imagined the big guy would go down like that." A trace of emotion was detected in Sombra's voice.

 

"Well, get him patched up quick, because I've just found our window of opportunity. It's perfect. Talon's security is at an all-time low. Believe me, if you just run in there, you'll have armies blowing you out of the sky in minutes. But now, almost everyone is occupied. You can just snatch Lena, get in, and be done."

 

"When is this window then?" Fareeha asked.

 

"This afternoon. You don't have much time."

 

"Send us the coordinates and tell us what to do." Angela suggested.

 

"I'm on it." Sombra responded.

 

 

 

 

"If this is Stockholm syndrome, then it is a mighty force." Amélie suggested.

 

"I thought that at first. But when I first saw you, as I was dying in the snow, apart from _I'm dead,_ I thought _Wow, she's beatufiul._ I'm so glad that we've-" Lena was cut off by the distinct sound of rockets outside, and something landing. Amélie tensed up suddenly.

 

"They haven't found us already have they?" She asked, terrified. All of a sudden, all of Amélie's security went offline, courtesy of Sombra.

 

Outside stood Pharah and Mercy, Pharah ready to bombard the house to smithereens.

 

"Hand over Tracer now, or everyone inside dies." Obviously it was a bluff.

 

Lena ran outside of the door quickly, followed closely by Amélie, who Pharah instantly turned her guns to.

 

"Wait! Stop! I'm here!" Lena began.

 

"And I'm not leaving without you." She turned and said to Amélie, who was stood, hopelessly lost. She couldn't let Lena leave. She couldn't leave. She couldn't live without Lena now.

 

Before any decision could be made, another presence made itself known. Backed up by dozens of Talon troopers, a dark mist begun to form outside the house, as a dark figure emerged from it. Dread was all that was on Amélie's face.

 

"Widowmaker. What is the meaning of this? Speaking with 3 overwatch agents? Tracer, alive when you had orders to kill her?"

 

Amélie only stuttered. What could she say?

 

"If you don't answer me right now, all four of you are dead."

 

"I-" Fortunately, Amélie was saved from having to explain when a huge thumping came from down the street. People turned to look as a _huge_ gorilla came sprinting down, straight towards the Talon soldiers.

 

"Open fire!" Reaper shouted, but far too late, as Winston had already trampled a good lot of them. Reaper was pulling out his shotguns to open fire on Winston when Amélie handed Tracer her pulse pistols, who instantly started distracting Reaper.

 

As more and more Talon troops arrived, Pharah, Mercy, Tracer and Winston held them at bay. Suddenly, Reaper appeared behind Tracer with gun to the back of her head.

 

"Shoot these Overwatch agents right now."

 

Amélie hadn't touched her sniper rifle in a long time. Only Widowmaker had. And she was all but gone. So when she pulled out her sniper, she could hardly keep it still. Reaper had ordered her to shoot Tracer. The drugs were kicking in again and she felt the indescribable pull to obey the orders as the crosshair lingered on Tracer's head.

 

 _Lena's_ head.

 

Without hesitation, Amélie moved her sniper rifle left, shot Reaper straight through the head, and threw away the rifle.

 

"Go!" She shouted at the others, gesturing towards one of the Talon ships to escape with. Phara, Mercy and Winston made their way inside but Lena waited.

 

"You're coming with us!"

 

"You're being shot at! This is no time to argue!"

 

"I'm not leaving without you!" Lena shouted again.

 

"Come on Lena, we'll deal with this later!" Winston said, pulling her into the transport vessel which Pharah immediately took off with, and started making their way away from where Lena had spent the last few days of her life, that had completely transformed it.

 

"WAIT!" She shouted but was ignored, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"We can't leave Amélie to the mercy of Talon-" She began, but stopped. They had felt something on the ship. A thud. Something had connected. Out of the window, Lena saw Amélie, entering into the ship using her grappling hook.

 

"That was a close one. I just had to make sure no one was following us."

 

The 5 of them made their way back to Mercy's lab, Amélia leaving more than 5 years of her life behind in scraps.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. Nowhere near it. Not only has Overwatch been completely crushed by the recent attack, and needs to be propped back up again, but Jack Morrison is still a captive of Talon.

“Winston! It's so good to see you alive!” Lena said, trying her best to hug him.

 

“Its good to see you too, Lena. I saw _so_ worried about you, and it's good to know that you survived.”

 

“You put your shield on me, and almost killed yourself in the process... Thank you...”

 

“Sorry about my intrusion earlier on. It looked like you had run into some trouble,” Winston causally said, “I saw you leaving the base and couldn't help following. I'm glad I did. Thanks for healing me up too, I certainly would have died without your help.”

 

 

 

 

It took a lot of adjusting. But soon, the 5 members of their group, including Amélie, were working in Angela's lab to find a way to take down Talon once and for all. The _assassination_ of Reaper had thrown them into disarray, but they would be back soon, and they would find Mercy's lab eventually.

 

And then there was Soldier 76. Jack Morrison. He endangered his life to save others in the Overwatch HQ in the initial attack. He was currently a captive of Talon. They would have to infiltrate Talon and take back Soldier before anything else. After that, they could work on destroying it.

 

There was a memorial ceremony for all that had died in the bombing, after which people began looking for any kind of clues as to Soldier's whereabouts. Fortunately, they had Sombra, who had grown somewhat attached to the group. It had become clear to them that she had _absolutely no_ loyalty to Talon, and was telling them everything she could about them, their plans, and Jack. Sombra knew that they had taken Soldier, and was looking into him for them.

 

Also Lena got a hot tub installed in her room which she regularly shares with Amélia for _purposes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the story and what will or should come after!


End file.
